Depparas
is a walrus kaiju from the Arctic that grew size and traveled underground. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro A powerful walrus monster from the Arctic, Depparas grew to a great size, and traveled beneath the ground in an underground tunnel system. He soon found a way out, and arrived in Japan. There, he started feeding on Tomato Ketchup and other food items in a Japanese city. When ZAT was called in, they unleashed all their firepower on the kaiju with no effect. They then managed to use massive mirrors to draw the creature back to the pit it came from and then fired all of their weapons at it, successfully blowing it to smithereens, leaving little more than bloody chunks! Despite being blown to pieces, Depparas returned. Its body reformed and it attacked with a vengeance! Now Re-Depparas appeared near the ZAT base and used his flame breath to cause chaos in the city of Ginza. With ZAT being called back to base late after watching Kotaro's boxing match, Re-Depparas used its horn to damage the ZAT base causing the base to go for a emergency takeoff and hurting Depperas. After being driven off, Depparas was confronted by Ultraman Taro. The walrus-like monster managed to impale his foe with one of its tusks, and yet Ultraman Taroh wouldn’t give. He beat the rampaging creature down and then unleashed the Storium Ray, once again blowing Depparas to pieces, but this time there would be no return. Taro then marked the monster's grave with his tusks in the shape of a cross. Trivia *In his first form, Depparas is perhaps one of the most innocent monsters in the entire series - He only came to Japan to find food. *Depparas' habit of eating food intended for humans is similar to that of Guesra, who came to Japan to feed on Cacao beans. *Although not physically seen, Depparas is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *According to Saburo Shinoda, Kotaro Higashi's actor and Ultraman Taro's first voice actor, Depparas is his favorite monster. *Depparas' suit will later be modified into Rindon. *Depparas' reform ability is simillar how humans turn into zombies in fiction as the Re-Depparas looks much broken and lacks any personality. Data - Revived= Re-Depparas is a revived variant of Depparas. However, the damage that caused him to be broken apart in his previous form remains, meaning that he is heavily mutilated. :;Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Japan :;Powers and Weapons *Flames: Depparas can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Tusk Missile: When needed, Depparas can launch his tusks out with tremendous force, enough to impale his foes. Before launching, they will move ninety degrees upward. *Reform: It is assumed that Depparas can keep his reformation abilities from his previous form. However, he was killed before he was able to do so. }} Gallery Depparas_6.jpg Depparas 3.jpg Depparas 4.jpg Depparas 2.jpg|Depparas feeding on ketchup Depparastusks.png|Depparas's tusks being used by Taro as a grave marker for the deceased monster depparastaro1.jpg depparas_figure.jpg|Figure of Depparas, by Bullmark. DEPPARAS II.png DEPPARAS III.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Undead Kaiju